The present invention is generally directed to an automated analyzer for conducting binding assays of various liquids, in particular biological fluids for substances contained therein.
The present invention is particularly directed to a machine for performing automated immunoassay testing, in particular heterogeneous immunoassays in which paramagnetic particles are the solid phase reagent and the labeled reagent (tracer reagent) includes a chemiluminescent label. The system can accommodate both competitive and sandwich-type assay configurations. A chemiluminescent flash is initiated and its intensity measured as an indication of the presence or absence of an analyte in the test fluid which is being assayed. The analyzer can be selectively run in batch-mode or random access sequence.
Over the last several years, automated instrumentation has been developed for routine testing in the clinical laboratory. Limited automation has been applied to the area of immunoassay testing. Although some instruments have been developed for limited immunoassay testing, many of the procedures are still performed manually. Test results are very often delayed because of the time factor and labor intensity for many of the manual steps, and long incubation or reaction times. These delays can be critical in many clinical situations. In addition, the manual procedures cause variations in test results and are quite costly. The causes of such variations include nonuniform testing protocols, technician experience skills and the precision of the apparatus/analyzer. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art analyzer and manual testing systems have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an automated analyzer for diagnostic immunoassay testing which is particularly applicable to heterogeneous immunoassay testing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an analyzer which has a high degree of versatility, capable of performing a wide range of binding assay protocols for a wide range of clinical and non-clinical analytes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an automatic analyzer which is capable of handling a plurality of test protocols simultaneously, continuously and sequentially.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated analyzer which is capable of high sample throughput.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an automated analyzer which greatly reduces the amount of time per assay or sample test.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automated analyzer which provides consistent and reliable assay readings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automated analyzer which is self-contained and requires a minimal amount of space for complete sample processing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a constant luminescent light source for automatic monitoring of the luminometer calibration of an assay apparatus. It is still a further object of the invention to provide an automated analyzer which can be selectively run in a bath-mode or random access sequence.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.